


Perfect For Me

by fineandwittie



Category: Fast and the Furious, The Fast Saga, The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Bondage, Brian is the serial killer that Dom accused him of being, Kidnapping, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Threats of Violence, serial killer au, the beginning of Stockholm syndrome, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie
Summary: Dom had never regretted a sarcastic comment so much, had never had cause to regret one. Not like this.Or: In which Brian is actually the serial killer that Dom accused him of being.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Perfect For Me

Dom had never regretted a sarcastic comment so much, had never had cause to regret one. Not like this.

He pulled on the iron clamps around his biceps again, as though they might have loosened sometime in the last ten minutes. It pulled at the other bindings as well, still just as snug against the thin skin of his wrists.

_Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?_

How could he possibly have known that that was exactly what Brian was? How could he know that letting the buster come to Sunday dinner would end up with him drugged and kidnapped? 

He wondered what Mia thought. If Brian was there to comfort her. If he’d blamed the disappearance on the Trans or on one of the other crews that hang around the races.

He wondered when he was going to die.

His internal clock was fucked six ways to Sunday and he couldn’t tell what day of the week it was, didn’t know how long he’d been trapped here. Chained to a steel cage like an animal on a leash, cold and exposed in the dampness of the cellar.

There was no pattern to the visits Brian paid him, none that he could discern anyway. He wasn’t sure if this was the man’s MO or if Dom himself was special somehow. The metal of the cage looked newer than anything else down here. Including the set of rusted out tools that hung on the far wall.  
If Dom could just get his hands on one of those tools…

Somewhere behind him, a heel scuffed against the floor. He tensed, suddenly strung tight like a bowstring. Brian laughed, rich and buttery and warm, over Dom’s right shoulder. Something in Dom quaked at the sound. 

More rustling and Brian appeared in Dom’s peripheral vision. He was dressed in his usual baggy shirt and jeans, hands tucked into his pockets. His electric eyes, so bright and sharp, lingered as they traveled over Dom’s body. His gaze clung at Dom’s groin, his pecs, the breadth of his shoulders, before Brian met his gaze.

Brian’s eyes felt like a caress and it made Dom’s flesh heat, even in the chill of the room. He tried to fight the blush that was climbing up his chest, his neck, across his cheeks. 

Brian’s grin was equally slow, spreading across his face. “Hello, Dominic.”

Dom grit his teeth and remained silent.

Brian tilted his head. “Aw, c’mon, man. I haven’t been in to see you in two days and you can’t even say hi.”

Dom exhaled, nostrils flaring, but still did not speak. At least now he had a better idea of how time was passing.

“Well, if I can’t get you to talk to me, maybe I can get you to make some noise for me.” Brian’s voice dropped from his usual SoCal slur. Silky, enticing and Dom fought not to respond to it.

He knew that it was a losing battle. Brian would get whatever it was he wanted this time, just like he had the last three times he’d been down to the basement, and then he’d disappear again, leaving Dom alone in the darkness.

He watched, wary, as Brian stepped up to him, nearly pressing against his legs. Dom shifted on the metal chair he’d been seated in, chained to. Brian slid to his knees.

“Mmm. That’s it. It’s so cold down here. I’ll help you warm up, Dominic.” The words were murmured against his skin, as Brian leaned forward to press his face into Dom’s stomach. “Let me.”

Dom gasped, fighting desperately to stay still, stay soft, stay silent, as a warm, wet tongue slithered into his belly button. It lapped at his skin, trailing down his lower belly toward his crotch. 

Brian shouldered his way between Dom’s thighs, pushing them wide apart and leaving Dom feeling more exposed than he could ever remember being. The feeling got worse when Brian leaned back and just looked at him. Those unsettling eyes clear and sharp, examining Dom’s body like he had a right to it, like he might unhinge his jaw and swallow Dom’s whole body in one gulp. 

There was a hunger in Brian’s face that had been absent the last few times he’d been down to the basement. Dom shifted in his seat, wishing he could close his legs, wishing there was something across his lap to hide his body from that ravenous gaze, wishing Brian was as exposed as he was.

This last thought brought him up short. 

His moment of confusion, of shame, barely lasted a beat of his heart, because it seemed that Brian had finally looked his fill. The man reached up a hand and stroked one finger up Dom’s cock. The contact felt like fire and Dom was instantly, breathlessly hard. He stared down at himself in horror, eyes wide and wild.

He thought he might be sick. He didn’t want this, had never been attracted to men, never mind to one who tied him up in a goddamn cage and stuffed things up him a couple times a week. He wanted to tear his traitorous flesh away from his bones. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw from it and his voice gave out. _He wanted Brian to just fuck him with his goddamn cock already._

Brian dragged that same finger back down Dom's cock and then ghosted it over his balls. He wondered, as if from a great distance, if someone had set his bones on fire.

Abruptly, it was all too much. “Why do you keep doing this to me? Why won’t you just kill me? What do you fucking want with me?” Dom’s voice was hoarse. It was low and raspy anyway, but now it sounded like it'd lost a fight with a meat grinder. 

Brian’s smile at the sound was megawatt. Dom thought he might be blinded by it. “There we are. You can still talk to me. Good. I love the sound of your voice.” Brian leaned forward and took the tip of Dom’s dick into his mouth for just a moment. He tongued the slit gently for a moment, sending electrical shocks through Dom’s overtaxed body. He then pulled away, still grinning. “I’m not going to kill you, Dominic. Not ever. You’re mine now. And I’m not letting you go. No one else is ever going to touch you again. Do you understand?”

Dom stared at him. Brian was clearly batshit insane. “You’re fucking nuts.” Yeah, he probably shouldn’t have said that, now he thought about it.

Brian chuckled a little and licked his lips. “Almost definitely. But not in this. It’s like this: I’m a cop for the LAPD, which means I have access to everything I could possibly want about you and your team. I know where Mia lives, where she goes to school, where she works. I’ve been with the team long enough to know what she likes to do for fun too. And Jesse, Leon, and Vince too.”

Dom’s breath stuttered. “A-And Letty?”

Brian hummed a little, rubbing a finger against Dom’s perineum causing Dom to arch his back. He managed to swallow the moan that wanted to rip its way out of his throat. “No, I don’t have anything on Letty. I don’t need it. She’s already dead.”

Dom was drowning. The ocean was rushing in his head and he couldn’t breath and Letty was dead. His beautiful Letty, his girl. He'd loved her so fiercely for so long that growing out of love with her these passed few months had felt like losing a limb. She’d gotten so much more possessive, angry, jealous. It had driven him out of his head. And yet, he’d give anything to hold her, whisper how much he still loved her into her hair and feel her skin under his hands. 

His face was wet. It confused him for a moment until he felt Brian run a finger across his cheekbone. Dom’s eyes, which he couldn’t remember closing, snapped open and met Brian’s. The man’s tongue flicked out and he lapped delicately at the pads of his fingers, all the while still gently massaging Dom’s perineum. “Don’t cry for her, Dominic. It was quick, nearly painless. She barely even noticed giving her life to me. For you. I made sure it was quick for you. I knew you wouldn’t want her to suffer.”

Dom’s shouldn’t still be hard. Learning that Letty was dead, that Brian had murdered her, talking about it like it was nothing, should have killed his erection, but it hadn’t. How fucked up was he? The man in front of him had murdered Dom's girlfriend and Dom was still curving up against his own belly. His hips were still making little unconscious twitches whenever Brian so much as shifted. He still felt hyper-sensitized, like anything at all could set him off.

He hated himself. Loathing and nausea bubbled in his gut. Shame prickled his skin and curled his hands into fists.

None of it stopped the moan that broke loose when Brian’s precome soaked fingers found his fluttering hole and tugged on it a little.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, straining and red and bare for me. Dominic, if I tell you to come, would you do it? Because I told you to? Would you? Give it to me, Dominic. I want it. I want everything.”

Dom whimpered as the finger buried in his ass brushed across something that lit him up like a fucking Christmas tree. Brian’s smile had broken glass in it, glittering and dangerous and libel to make you bleed. He brush the spot again. and then again and again and again, until Dom was a writhing mess.

Finally, _finally_ , Brian leaned forward and hissed. “Come. Now.” and jabbed his finger against that spot, holding it there.

Dom whined high and harsh in the back of his throat and did as he was told.

“Mmmm.” Brian hummed, lifting his fingers away from Dom, only to swipe them through the semen on Dom’s chest and lick them. “We’re going to have so much fun. You take it all so beautifully. You’re never going to wear another stitch of clothing again. It would be too much of a shame to hide all of this. I’m going to get you a leather collar, I think. And a matching cock ring. And maybe a set of anal beads, so that you never lose this perfect pink blush.” He skimmed the pads of his fingers across Dom’t hot cheeks. “You’re going to be so perfect. And if you aren’t, Mia can join Letty in the pretty little cemetery that I started in the desert eight years ago. And this time, I won’t give up my fun for you.” He grinned, eyes dead and mouth hard. “You’re going to be perfect for me, aren’t you, Dom?”

Dom looked into those empty blue eyes like a lightening strike, and knew that Brian was not threatening or making promises. He was just giving Dom a set of facts.

Dom shivered, shifting in his chair and feeling his bare flesh move against the cold metal of the seat. “Yeah.” He finally croaked. “I’m going to be perfect for you, Bri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know what I'm doing anymore...except apparently writing rapey-serial-killer porn.


End file.
